


Teenage Rebellion

by EmmieyCathiey



Series: Teenage Rebellion [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmieyCathiey/pseuds/EmmieyCathiey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra Bernardino meets Marik Ishtar at the age of thirteen. This young lady's life will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am not as confident in this story. If there is something I can improve on (such as canon character portrayal) shoot me some constructive criticism in the comments

Thirteen year old Petra Bernardino decided to walk over to the blanket her mother had set up. She was getting quite hot in the Egyptian sun and was getting rather bored with just watching her father take pictures for the photo shoot he was doing for some magazine. What it was called, she didn't care anymore. The ravenette had taken her photos of the pyramids and the sphinx, while her father was busy taking pictures of impossibly beautiful models. 

The teen walked over to where her mother was sitting. Her mother Katsumi, could not afford to be outside in the sun. The fair skinned Japanese woman was sitting under an umbrella on a checkered blanket.

“You're back Petra.” she observed as Petra took a seat next to her. 

“Yes I am. I'm hot and bored. I'm also thirsty, do we have any more water?” Katsumi's daughter asked as she plopped down on the blanket. 

“It seems we have run out.” Katsumi said with a frown. Petra groaned. 

“Don't whine Petra, it is unbecoming. I will go get some water in town. I'll be back in about twenty minutes.” the Japanese woman said as she wrapped a white scarf around her head. 

“Mom, are you sure you can go? You had surgery only a few weeks ago.” Petra asked in a concerned voice. 

“Petra, the doctor said I could walk. Now let me go and buy water. I'm also putting your hair up it looks frizzy.” Katsumi said as she put Petra's hair up in a high bun. 

“Oww mom, you're pulling my hair.” Petra complained.

“No pain no gain.” Katsumi responded as she put the hair tie in her daughter's hair. She then pulled out a bottle of hairspray.

“Close your eyes.” her mother ordered. Petra did as she said. After her mom sprayed the hairspray on she gave Petra sunscreen and sunglasses.

“While I am gone, put on your sunglasses so you don't go blind. Reapply your sunscreen so you don't turn into a tomato.” the Japanese woman told her daughter.

“Mom you know I tan instead of burn.” Petra replied. 

“Well you burn first, and if you stay out in the sun to long you will get skin cancer.” Katsumi explained as she got up and walked off towards a jeep with a guide in it. She then sped off with the guide into town. 

Petra then sighed, put on her aviator sunglasses and began to reapply the sunscreen. Once she finished she then gave a yawn and began to nod off slightly. The heat was making her sleepy. Before she went under, she felt someone take a seat next to her. 

“Oh mom, thank god you're back.” Petra said as she sat up and took off her sunglasses. When she turned her head to look at the figure next to her, it was a strange boy. He was around Petra's age, he was Egyptian, but he had straight light blond hair. 

“Hey! Who are you, and what are doing on my blanket?” Petra asked as she sat up. The boy turned his head towards her with a mischievous smile on his lips. His eyes were lavender, and this mystified Petra. His gaze seemed to pierce her very soul. 

“My name is Marik Ishtar, and I am on this blanket the same reason you are. I need to sit somewhere to sit, and I believe sitting on this blanket would be better than sitting in the sand wouldn't you agree?” the boy explained. 

“I guess you're right.” The black haired teen replied.

“Now tell me, what is your name?” Marik asked.

“I am Petra Bernardino.” the ravenette answered.

“Petra is it? A rather interesting name. There is an ancient city in the country of Jordan called Petra.” Marik said. 

“Oh I know, my parents actually named me after the city. When my mom was pregnant with me, my parents camped out at Petra for about a week. My mom told me that she saw Al Khazneh and said she decided on Petra. Also my dad that if I were born a boy I would have been named Peter, and since I was born female, I was named Petra, the female version of Peter.” she explained. 

“That's interesting.” Marik lied convincingly. 

“Cool, cool, are you from around here? I know you are more than likely from Egypt, but are you from the nearby town?” Petra asked.

“No I was not born in this town. I have been staying here for a while now.” the blonde boy told her. 

“Wow, really?” Petra asked.

“Yes indeed, where are you from Petra?” Marik asked.

“I'm from Domino. It's a suburb in Tokyo.” She told him.

“Domino is it?” he responded.

“Yes.” Petra nodded. Marik smiled that mischievous smile again and took her hand.

“Maybe you can help me.” he told her.

“With what?” Petra asked. 

“EEEEEEEH?!” Katsumi exclaimed as she saw Marik holding her daughter's hand. 

“Oh hi mom, you're back.” Petra observed. Katsumi than threw a water bottle at her.

“Oww! What on Earth mom?” Petra asked. Marik let go of Petra's hand and looked at Keiko. 

“Petra! Who is this boy?” the tall Japanese woman inquired as she pointed at Marik. 

“This is Marik.” Petra responded meekly. Katsumi sighed, and then went over to her father's photo shoot. Petra face palmed. Katsumi than came over with her husband, Ronaldo. 

“Katsumi, honey, I'm quite busy can this wait?” the Brazilian man asked as his taller wife dragged him to the blanket.

“Ronaldo, it cannot.” his wife responded. Once Ronaldo saw the situation, he turned on the charm and shot a smile at Marik. 

“Petra, who is this dashing young gentleman?” Ronaldo asked his daughter. 

“My name is Marik Ishtar. It's nice to meet you sir.” Marik said in a charismatic way. 

“I am Ronaldo Bernardino, it's nice to meet you also.” the Brazilian man said as he shook Marik's hand.

“Katsumi, I don't think there is anything nefarious going on. Petra made a new friend.” Ronaldo explained.

“Yes that's right. Also I think Marik was trying to tell me something.” the teen girl responded.

“You interrupted their conversation? Katsumi...” Ronaldo said with a frown.

“Ronaldo, he appeared out of no where, is sitting in my spot and holding our child's hand!” she said indicating to Marik and Petra.

“My goodness! It's such a sin!” Ronaldo exclaimed sarcastically. Petra snickered. Katsumi gave Petra the death stare. 

“You know, maybe I should leave. Mr. Bernardino, is it alright if I take Petra to a local spot tonight?” Marik asked. Katsumi looked at her husband and shook her head no. 

“You can for a while. I just want her home after a couple of hours.” Ronaldo told him. Katsumi looked at her husband in shock. 

“How about six thirty? I'll give you our hotel information. Katsumi, maybe this evening we have some alone time tonight.” Ronaldo said. 

“That sounds fine to me.” Marik said as he stood up. Ronaldo wrote down the name of the hotel on a post it note and gave it to the blonde teenage boy.

“We shall continue this conversation tonight. I will see you then, Petra.” he said as he walked back into town.

“Bye,” Petra said awkwardly as she waved like a dork.


	2. Prologue part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marik and Petra go on their first date. Petra realizes what she is getting into.

Petra was waiting for Marik just outside the hotel. She looked around nervously hoping that she wasn't being stood up. A few minutes later a motorcycle with a side car. Marik got out of the side car. The man who rode the motorcycle got off also. The man was six foot one, had dark bronze skin, green eyes, and a mostly bald head with a single long black ponytail. His most distinguishable feature was a face tattoo that was on the right side of his face. It depicted Egyptian hieroglyphics. 

“Good evening Petra, I'm sorry I'm late.” Marik said with an apologetic smile. 

“It's fine, don't worry about it. I hear that the traffic can be bad in Egypt sometimes.” Petra told him. 

“I'm glad you understand. Now Petra, this is my older brother Rishid.” Marik said indicating to the tall man.

“It's a pleasure to meet you Rishid.” Petra said as she shook the man's hand.

“It's a pleasure to meet you to Petra.” Rishid replied. 

“Now let's go shall we?” Marik said as he put his arm around Petra's shoulders. He led her to the side car, and then he got in. 

“Umm, there's no room.” Petra observed. 

“You can just sit on my lap.” Marik said simply. Petra was unsure at first, but got in anyway. When she sat with him she felt a rather soothing feeling. Her apprehension had virtually disappeared. There was a tiny voice telling her to keep her guard up, but she decided to not listen to him, and decided to just go with it. 

“Hold on to me.” Marik ordered. She nodded and put her arms around him. She then layed her head on his shoulder. He put his free arm over her lap. Petra was wearing a dress, so it was a good idea that he was doing that. The motorcycle then sped off. 

They rode for about thirty minutes. In that time they did not speak, it would have been near impossible over the roar of the motorcycle engine. They stopped at a small clay building. 

“This is the spot.” Marik told her. Petra got out and looked at the building. 

“Is this the spot?” Petra asked. 

“Yes, it isn't much, but it will do.” the blonde told her. The pair went inside, and Petra realized that Marik had taken her to a hookah bar. The air was thick with the smell of flavored tobacco, and it was almost hard to see due to the amount of smoke. Patrons sat in the tables, booths and at the bars speaking mostly Arabic. 

“Marik, are you sure we are allowed to be here? We're to young to smoke.” the ravenette asked. 

“Don't worry about that. I have everything under control.” her date said as he took out a golden rod. The rod had a carving of an eye on the top with wings on the side of the top. The length of the rod was just over a foot long. It looked like it was concealing something on the inside. 

“Is there anyplace in particular that you want to sit?” Petra asked. 

“Just in the very back booth.” he responded as he walked to the bar. Petra nervously walked to the very back of the bar. She noticed a few of the patrons leer at her as she walked to the booth. She sat down at the tattered booth and anxiously waited for Marik. He soon then appeared with a single shisha. 

“Since this is your first time smoking hookah I thought we would share. Now let me get this set up.” he said as he started the process. 

“The only flavor they had was pineapple. Is that alright?” the teenage boy asked. 

“Pineapple is actually my favorite.” she responded with a smile. 

“Good, and by the way, you look nice tonight.” Marik said as he took a hit. 

“Oh, thank you.” the girl said as a blush appeared on her face. 

“Well it's the truth. Now let's begin where we left off.” Marik told her.

“You were saying that I could help you with something.” Petra remembered. 

“That's right, you live in Domino.” Marik told her. 

“What do you need help with?” Petra asked. 

“There is something that I seek in your town, and I can't make it there yet.” he explained as he took out the mysterious item. 

“Does it have anything to do with that rod?” the teen asked.

“Very perceptive, this object I have is called the Millennium Rod. It allows me to control the minds of others, this is how I got our hookah this evening. Please take a hit.” Marik said handing the pipe to her. Not wanting to irritate him Petra brought the pipe to her lips and inhaled the substance within. The taste was sweet and the smoke filled her entire being. She started to relax again, and she began to slowly feel happier. 

“The item I want you to find is an item called the Millennium Puzzle. It has a power that I seek.” he told her.

“What's the power?” Petra asked as she scooted closer to him. 

“The power to rule the world.” he said with a smile.

“How will a puzzle help you rule the world? There are governments and armies that are powerful.” she asked. 

“The puzzle along with three special cards will give me the ultimate power. The power of the pharaoh.” Marik explained.

“So it's a supernatural power. That makes more sense. Why do you want to rule the world anyway?” she wondered.

“It's quite simple really, I could rule the world better than the ass clowns currently running it. For example, millennia ago Egypt was a land with power. It had power, respect and had a culture that separated it from its neighbors. Now Egypt is ruled by a tyrant, is a third world nation and it's ancient culture is only used as a tourism racket!” Marik answered. 

“Now that I think about it. What you said is true. I mean no one worships the Ancient Egyptian Gods anymore. They're fairy tales to everyone now.” the ravenette said with a sigh. 

“Well there are some people who practice Kemetism. My siblings and I do, we were brought up in the faith.” the blonde told her.

“That's really neat. My family and I are sort of Catholic.” Petra said.

“How are you sort of Catholic?” her date asked her. Petra took another hit from the pipe. 

“Me, my older sibling and our father are baptized and christened. My family doesn't really attend mass because my mom isn't religious and my dad's work schedule is quite hectic. Back to you though, you have more than one sibling?” she said. 

“I have an older sister named Ishizu. Sadly we are estranged and we haven't had much communication in three years. She doesn't support me at all.” Marik said with feigned sadness. 

“That's so sad. I'm glad that Rishid has at least stood by you. What happened to your parents?” Petra asked in a concerned voice. 

“My parents are dead. My mother died after I was born. My father was murdered when I was eleven years old by a servant of the nameless pharaoh.” he responded.

“The nameless pharaoh? Don't you mean the president of Egypt?” the teenage girl inquired.

“No, the nameless pharaoh! On the night my father died a man came and confessed to the crime! He told my siblings and I that the nameless pharaoh had ordered him to do it!” Marik retorted angrily.

“Okay, okay, I'm sorry. This is all new to me. I had no idea that ghosts could tell people to kill others and that the world governments could be toppled via supernatural objects.” she told him apologetically. Marik then smiled that mischievous smile that enchanted Petra.

“Oh Petra, there is a lot that you don't know about this world.” he said as he pulled Petra close to him. He took a hit off the shisha and passed it to her. She took another hit.

“I would like to learn.” Petra confessed. 

“Would you now? I am willing, but you must help me with my goals to rule the world.” Marik told her.

“Of course, whatever you need I will do my best to provide.” the girl responded. 

“Excellent, now let's get out of this bar.” the blonde said as he led her out of the booth. They walked outside for about ten minutes. Petra began to stumble a little bit. The euphoria was beginning to rise. Marik led her to the river bank. 

“Let's stop here shall we?” Marik suggested as they stopped. The night was crisp and cool. Petra looked up at the night sky and saw a waxing gibbous moon in the sky along with a fair number of stars. 

“It's so beautiful out here.” Petra exclaimed. 

“I'm glad you like it.” Marik said. He then took the lead down closer to the river into some tall reeds. As his shirt was being blown up by the wind, Petra noticed that there were markings on his back. 

“I didn't realize you had a tattoo on your back.” Petra observed as the couple took a seat near the reeds. 

“That isn't a tattoo.” he answered as he took his shirt off. Petra saw Marik's torso, and her face turned red. He turned around and the ravenette observed an elaborate carving in Marik's back. It had a message in Ancient Egyptian on it. Petra was sure that it must mean something, but to her it looked like pictures. She reached out and ran her right index finger through the carving of an ankh that was on Marik's spine. She noticed him shiver a bit and she quickly retracted her hand. 

“My father carved this symbol into my back when I was only ten years old. He used a heated knife.” Marik remembered with a shudder. He turned back towards her and they both sat next to each other.

“That's terrible that he did that to you. Why did he do that?” she asked in horror.

“It was to pass down the tomb keepers legacy. For three thousand years, my family was forced to live underground and guard the tomb of the nameless pharaoh. The one who had to bear the secret of the pharaoh on his back was doomed to live underground.” Marik explained. 

“You were the one that was chosen.” Petra concluded. 

“Precisely, it was a task that I had no desire to take. I wish to be free and live my life. The pharaoh is the one that caused this issue and it is my job to fix it. When I accomplish this task and become the ruler of this world I will have set my family free.” he related.

“Wow, that is so honorable that you want to do that for your family. I am honored that you want me to help you and that you were willing to tell me all of this.” The young teenage girl told him. Marik smiled at her. 

“How about you tell me more about yourself? Let's start with this older sibling of yours. Do you have an older brother or an older sister?” Marik inquired. He needed to know how to get to Petra if she failed him.

“That's actually a complex question. My sibling Grey was born a boy named Felipe. They are eight years older than me. I remember when I was a little girl seeing Grey exhibit male and female behaviors. They could dress up as a princess with me and truly enjoy it, but also enjoy traditionally male activities. When I was nine years old, Grey came out as the third gender and insisted on being referred to as Grey instead of Felipe. It took a while to get used to the name and to the new pronouns, but they were so patient with me.” Petra related with a smile. 

“Sounds fascinating;” Marik lied convincingly.

“Yeah I guess to people who don't live with someone who is the third gender it would be. I'm used to it, and I don't see Grey as 'someone who identifies as the third gender' I just see my older sibling. It's just everyday life.” she told him. A small awkward silence passed. 

“Why is Grey not here? This is a family vacation is it?” Marik asked.

“They are studying for finals. Also he didn't feel comfortable coming to a conservative country like Egypt. Also this is somewhat of a family vacation. My father is a fashion photographer, and he is doing a photo shoot for some fashion magazine, I forgot. More importantly, this is some time for me to spend time with my mom. She just got over stage one kidney cancer. She was really lucky they caught it when they did. All the doctors had to do was remove the cancerous kidney. No chemo or anything.” Petra told him. 

'This is excellent! Petra is willing to tell me anything I want to hear! She will be an excellent servant indeed. I may not even have to use my millennium rod to control her!' Marik thought happily as he listened to Petra. 

“How come you've confided so much in me? We've only met today.” Petra asked. 

“Isn't the answer obvious? I want you to be my queen. Not only will we be lovers, but you will assist me in obtaining the millennium puzzle and helping me to form the ghouls. If you find anyone that you think would be a good fit then refer them to me.” Marik answered. Petra felt over the moon, she hadn't had a real boyfriend before. She didn't know how she would do the other things, but she was sure she could figure it out.

“It would be the greatest honor of my life to be your queen.” Petra said honestly. She then pulled the shirtless Egyptian towards him and kissed him. It was a rather awkward kiss. Petra hadn't really ever kissed anyone on the mouth before. It only lasted a few seconds. 

“Now that's no way for a queen to kiss her king. Allow me.” Marik remarked as he gently grabbed her chin.

“Open your mouth.” he commanded. She did as she was told and their lips met for a second time. This kiss was better. He was obviously more experienced than Petra. He then slid his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. It felt so foreign to Petra, but she liked it. Her heart began to race as the kiss continued. She felt her body heat up, and she ended up on top of Marik. That was where it ended. Marik was lying on his back and Petra was straddling him. Marik let out a laugh.

“Enjoy that did you?” the blonde asked with a smile. The ravenette nodded sheepishly, a blush on her face. 

“Unfortunately we must stop here. Although I would love to go farther.” Marik told her. Petra got off of him. Marik then stood up. 

“Let's go.” he bossed as he put his shirt back on. She then stood up and they both walked back. When they walked back, Petra felt sluggish. They made it back to the motorcycle, Petra practically fell into Marik's arms.

“Marik, what's in hookah? Ever since I smoked with you I've felt I little different. A little looser, I don't really know how to describe it.” Petra asked as she got comfortable in Marik's lap. Rishid looked back at the pair and gave a concerned look. 

“I had the bartender put opium in the hookah. I figured it would heighten the experience for you.” Marik confessed. He really did it so he could get Petra to put more trust in him. 

“So does this mean I'm high?” she asked her date as she layed her head on his collarbone.

“No, you are just buzzed. You only had a few hits off the shisha. My body has become tolerant to the amount of opium we just consumed.” Marik replied. 

“I had a really good time tonight. I would like to go out with you again.” Petra said in a sleepy voice.

“Well since you are now my queen I can guarantee it. When that will be I am not sure.” he replied as he stroked her shoulder. 

“I want it to be soon.” the teenager stated.

“As do I. We will have to see when however. I will require your contact information.” Marik told her as they pulled up to the hotel Petra and her family were staying at. Marik and Petra got out of the side car. 

Marik got a notepad from Rishid and wrote down his information on a page with a pen that came with the notepad. He ripped the page off and handed it to her. Petra took it and put it in her dress pocket. She then did the same thing Marik had done before. 

“Good night Petra.” Marik said as he kissed her. Petra kissed back and put her arms around his neck. 

“Petra! Thank God you're back!” her mother exclaimed. Marik and Petra ended their kiss. 

“Well boy you didn't kill or maim my daughter. You did well boy, now good night.” Katsumi said as she lead her daughter back into the hotel. Petra looked back at him and grinned. He gave her a small smile and then left with Rishid.


End file.
